


Perfection

by turtleduck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduck/pseuds/turtleduck
Summary: Victor was everything Yuuri had ever wanted in life, and they fit together more perfectly than puzzle pieces. Victor was perfect.Victor was too perfect.





	1. Vanilla Lattes

Victor was perfect. 

We met at the coffee shop I worked at. He came in every evening and ordered a vanilla latte, never drinking it in the shop, always taking it somewhere else. I was always too nervous to look him directly in the eye, but that just meant I was staring at his gorgeous smile the whole time. One day Phichit scribbled my number onto his cup and signed it as “the cutie at the register”. Phichit only laughed at my embarrassment and told me that I could thank him for it later. Oh, if only he’d known, poor Phichit. 

More than embarrassed, I was anxious. The man I only knew for his smile, his coffee, and his name was easily out of my league. Of course he wouldn’t call, but I wanted him to call me _so desperately_. I knew that my phone would remain silent all afternoon and all night, and that would mean I would have to call in sick tomorrow as to avoid the sheer humiliation of it all. 

Victor never called that night, but he did text me. 

We were officially dating not a month later, and I moved in with him within a year. He had a beautiful house in a quiet neighborhood in Detroit, with tall ceilings and smooth hardwood floors. We were walking distance from an ice cream shop and the park. Victor’s artwork always sold well, even the paintings of me. 

He made me feel so loved.

Sure, he could be forgetful, oblivious, and even a bit vain at times, but Victor more than made up for it in his kindness, his devotion, and his passion. Sometimes he would hold me to his chest as we watched a film on T.V., and sometimes he would chase me around the house with threats of tickling my stomach. Sometimes he would set up a picnic for the two of us beneath the stars, and sometimes he would help me breathe after an anxiety attack. Every other person in the world quickly dropped out of contact and out of mind. I didn’t care. Victor was all that mattered. 

I had never felt so happy, so _complete_. I knew that I was going to spend the rest of my life with this man. I knew that he was all I would ever need. 

 

Victor was too perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is like the prologue, so the next chapter should be longer. Kudos are appreciated, and comments are adored!


	2. Beer and French Fries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess all the chapter titles will be food? Warning for a graphic description of a murder victim.

Two years into our relationship and I was constantly on cloud nine. 

The night it happened, Victor and I had gone to a bar to loosen up after work, nothing out of the ordinary. We sat on the stools and had beer with fries, laughing about my overly-enthusiastic boss. The bar was well-lit and full of happy people, all glad that Friday had come along. Victor was wearing a button-down that teased a view of his chest and a pair of black slacks that he often wore to work. 

“You know, Yuuri,” he said with a fry sticking from the corner of his mouth, “you really don’t have to work at all, if you don’t want to. I could easily support us both.”

“Oh, shut up. Just because you make fifty times more than me doesn’t mean you have to rub it in my face,” I said with a roll of my eyes. 

“No, I mean it! And I’m not just saying it to be arrogant. If you ever feel like you want to try something else, you could,” he said in a serious tone. 

“Well, while I appreciate the thought, I don’t like feeling that I depend on you for _everything_ , Victor. Besides, it’s really not that bad. And it gives me something to—Victor! I thought we were sharing the fries? How do you always manage to eat _all of them_ so fast?”

He looked back at me with puppy dog eyes and chipmunk cheeks full of french fries. 

“Aww, Yuuri! Don’t be mad!”

“Mmm…” I grumbled. He was too cute for me to ever really get mad at him. 

“Great! You order some more fries while I go to the bathroom.” With that, Victor shot off and left me with nothing but fry bits. 

“Stupid Victor and his stupid selfish eating habits…” I muttered while taking another sip of my beer. I’d tried to pace my alcohol consumption ever since the “incident”, but I trusted Victor in this setting to not let me go too far. Besides, alcohol and Victor were the only two quick paths to getting me to fully unwind. I could forget about my reservations at least a little tonight. 

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing sitting here all by yourself?”

Surprised, I turned to see that a man with blond hair and a stubble had sat next to my right. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, a bit taller than me and was holding a beer of his own. His shirt showed off the hair on his chest and his golden ring showed his flair, immediately marking him as a bit showy. 

“Uh-” was all I could say before he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles (rather dramatically). 

“Christophe Giacometti, but you can call me Chris,” he said with a devilish grin. 

“Ah, nice to meet you,” I said uncomfortably while pulling my hand away, “but I’m not alone; my boyfriend is just in the restroom right now.”

“Oh! My apologies. That must be him giving me the evil eye back there.” I turned to see that Victor was indeed stomping over and glaring at Christophe. God, he was so cute when he was jealous. 

Chris chuckled. “Well, I suppose I better leave you before your boyfriend turns be into mincemeat. Nice meeting you, though,” he said with a wink.

“Yeah, you too,” I replied just as he walked away. By that time Victor had made it back over and sat back on the stool to my left. 

“Who was that, Yuuri?” he said with obvious hidden malice and a forced grin. 

“Oh, just some guy trying to flirt. Why, were you jealous?” I said with a teasing smile. “He left right after I told him I was taken. There’s no need to get so riled up.”

“Humph. Well he didn’t have to go all the way and kiss your hand.”

“You kissed my hand on our second date, Victor,” I deadpanned.

“That was because we were on a date!” he said, exasperated. “What was his name, by the way?”

“Uh, why?”

“I think I might know him from somewhere. Art school maybe?” he said in what I assumed was a casual tone, looking behind me at who I assumed was Christophe. 

“Oh, well I think he said it was Christophe…Christophe Gio-something? I couldn’t really catch it all,” I said. 

“Ah, well I don’t think I know him then. Did you order the fries?”

“Oh, shoot. No, I forgot. Hold on.”

 

* * *

A week later, Christophe Giacometti was found dead by a river. 

 

It shocked me when I saw the report on the news. Victor had just come home and saw me staring at the T.V. while standing in the middle of the living room. 

“Is, is that…?”

“Yeah,” I said. “That’s the guy from the bar. Christophe. Holy shit.”

“Do they know what happened to him? Who did it?” asked Victor, still standing in the foyer. 

“I don’t think so. They’ve only said that…that he wasn’t in one piece.”

Victor looked over to me with concern. “Yuuri, are you okay?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine. I mean, I only spoke to him for about thirty seconds. It’s just weird that this happened to him.” What were the chances? I met people all the time at my job, but not very often did I meet people outside of that. Thank God it hadn’t been someone that I’d known better. Or worse….

“You’re right, it is really weird. Maybe…maybe be a little extra careful walking home from work, okay Yuuri?” he asked. 

“Uh, sure, yeah,” I replied. “But don’t worry Victor. It’s not a long walk, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” he said, walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist. “But if it’s ever late, or if you just don’t feel safe, make sure to call me to pick you up, okay?”

“Really, Vitya, I’ll be fine.” I kissed him on the nose. He always liked it when I called him that. “Don’t worry about me.”

 

The next time it happened, there was no connection to me, thank goodness, but it was still a chilling event. A woman in her fifties was found naked in a hotel bathtub. Well, most of her was in the bathtub. Apparently, some of her had been found nailed to the wall, down the sink drain, and even laying in the refrigerator. But it only got worse from there. Next was a high school student, then a business man, then a police officer. It seemed like every month brought one more brutal murder. 

The police were clueless as to who was to behind all of it. They assumed it was one person responsible for everything, but they didn’t really have anything to back it up. It left the city in absolute hysterics, and Victor insisted on driving me home each day. It really started to spook me too, so I didn’t object. My mother even started calling everyday to see how I was, claiming it was all because she missed me instead of the fact that a psychotic serial killer was on the loose. 

“Victor,” I asked one Sunday morning while we were cuddling in bed, “do you think…that maybe we should consider moving? Or at least staying somewhere until all of this blows over?” I lazily traced patterns into his stomach as I said this. I knew it would be a huge hassle to move, but the murders weren’t just close. They were frequent. And they were bloody. One news network claimed that the killer always seemed to take special care to take things _slow_. But that could have just been made up to bring in more attention. 

“Well,” he said, combing his fingers through my hair, “I’ve thought about it. Buying a new place would be tricky, not to mention I would have to move my whole business, and I have no guarantee that it will do well anywhere else. I suppose we could move in with your family in Japan, but by the time I got a visa and we moved everything, I think everything would have blown over. Not to mention I would hate to intrude on you family.”

“It’s a hotel, Victor. And I know my family would love to finally meet you. But it’s not that big of a deal—if you think we’re okay here, then that’s fine.”

“I’m glad you think so. But honestly, Yuuri, if it ever gets to be too much, I’ll pack my bags with you in a heartbeat. I’d much rather you feel safe.” He pulled me closer and put a kiss on my forehead. 

“Mmm, okay, sounds good,” I replied, tilting my head up to meet his lips. I loved our mornings together, especially when the sunlight came through the window and stretched across the bed just so. Victor was especially sweet and gentle when he was tired, and today was no exception. 

I pulled back to bury my face in his neck and give a pleased sigh, the both of us drifting off into a calm lull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment!


End file.
